


Porcelain Beauty

by HinaMizuki



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bottom Killua Zoldyck, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Slow Burn, Top Gon Freecs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaMizuki/pseuds/HinaMizuki
Summary: How could Gon not be entranced by Killua? The boy caught his eye immediately and the extrovert couldn't help but try and befriend the doll like boy. He was odd and Gon liked that. He was diffrent, and Gon let his curiosity control him. With the Porcelian boy maybe the boring history class could be fun.A Collage AU where gon tries to befriend the stubborn introvert boy named Killua. But something leads to another and he gets tangled in something he never wants to untie.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 24





	1. Teaser

I was instantly drawn, curious, curiosity, I couldn't help myself. He never really spoke, just joyed down notes which were perfectly organized, the college history professor rambled quickly and the porcelain boy wrote down the words even taking the time to use different colored pens. He was amazing, the more I watched him the more I noticed how smart he was. Spending his days in the library books in hand. 

So how could I not try and talk to him. He rarely spoke a loner and seemed to like it that way. But I was going to change that. He's too handsome to sit alone. No one likes to feel lonely. I wasn't going to let him run away but the cat like doll always got away slipping past me when something else caught my eye.

I don't understand why this boy is so enticing. The way he did things amazed me and breaking down his wall was like fighting a war. 

Yes he is handsome and gorgeous but I want to know him. No, no! I NEED to know him. It's as if the red string of fate has me bound. I was never one to believe but Damnit this boy has me rethinking life. He has me pulling out my hair.

I'm gripping straws pleading to some higher up to help me break down this boy's walls. Why won't he trust me? 

Maybe my plees worked. He finally allowed me to sit next to him. Computer up history paper open, showing his process and I focused the best I could. His voice soft in a low hum so I leaned in more to hear him.

Slowly but surely I'll make him open up. Make so happy, spoil him so much. He is my doll, my porcelain beauty. I've accepted my fate, something I've never believed in before. But I don't care anymore. All I want is him. My aspersions sprawled on the floor. My mind won't focus on anything but him.

"Oh porcelain beauty just you wait. I'll make you so happy your heart just might just break.."


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1133 words

I was pulled from my day dream, a bag was plopped a bit violently on the ground. I looked up, seeing a male and he was amazingly tall but my perspective may have been warped as I had my head on the desk, my ear on the cold oak. It was slowly warming up from my body heat though. He placed a blue monster can and a cup of Starbucks coffee on the table. I heard the aluminum can be placed on the desk, the noise traveling through wood and made a weird tap sound. He then proceeded to basically fall into the blue plastic chair. The ones you have in elementary school, once a girl got her hair so tangled in a metal piece of the chair, that the teacher had to cut her hair. I felt bad for her, but the others mostly laughed.

I sat up patting my hair not wanting it to be all over the place, watching him. He smelled like alcohol and his clothes were a mess. He was a massive mess. It was November, today was a nice fall day and it looked like he sloppily threw on a jacket. As it was inside out the seams showing. I couldn’t really see much as he looked down at the table seemingly blanking out. He had on a baseball cap, his white hair poking out from under it. Most likely to hide a ratty mess underneath.

He opened the energy drink and took the plastic lid off from the ice coffee. Which was half empty, and the ice cubes almost metaled. What made me confused was the fact that he dumped the monster energy drink into it. The clear liquid surged from the hole. He placed the Starbucks lid back on jabbing the green straw into its place.

“I’m going to die.”The white haired boy commented before chugging the drink.

His nose scrunched up, and he let out a grunt. I would imagine the drinks didn’t fit well together but he proceeded to Finnish it all letting out a distasteful burp. I couldn’t help but snort and he turned to me acknowledging my presents. What evoked me is his eyes, such an electric blue but were washed over with tiredness. When I squinted a bit I could see closer to his purples where green and I couldn’t help but think they were alluring. 

I smiled at him and he just gave me a glance. then looked forward to the professor who was blissfully walking up to the stand with a notepad in hand. I hummed in annoyance, it was November first right after halloween. Last night I ate so much candy I had a very high sugar rush. My roommate zushi and kurapika had to chase me all around the apartment complex while leorio filmed it laughing his ass off. When they finally were able to throw me back into the apartment I had a sugar crash. Spending the rest of the night complaining.

The side effects were gone now, but it was an early morning class so I couldn’t help but be fatigued. Though I knew I would have been worse off if I had drank but I had instead ignored Leorio plees. The male who sat next to me basically reeked vodka. He most likely had eye bags but I couldn’t tell as his face was away from me. I wonder what he did last night? 

“You must have a bad hangover.” I said unintentionally.

He didn’t turn his gaze to me, “you have no idea.”

“I bet.”

I unzipped my backpack and grabbed my computer opening it up, luckily it’s charged. I opened a document titled history notes. And the professor cleared his throat, starting the lesson. He wasn’t one to dilly dally and just started the lecture of the bat which annoyed most people but I didn't care. I just typed what seemed important, enjoying the sound of the keys as I hit them to type out words. Though I couldn’t stop myself from peaking at the boy next to me. 

He had a couple pens sprawled on his desk, a used napkin and a notebook. He took handwritten notes which I didn’t understand. A computer was faster and more efficient. Yet the white haired boy wrote his notes with ease and precision even switching pens to underline some material here and there. Even though he reeked of alcohol and looked like garbage he took class seriously. Surprising me, I just assumed he would fall asleep but maybe the mixture of a monster energy drink and an iced coffee woke him up…

“Your jackets inside out by the way.” I whispered to him. 

He let out a hum and unzipped it, putting it on the right way, his cheeks a bit pink. He blinked picking up a black pen continuing listening to the teacher. Honestly I was only in this class because it was required, history made me bored to my utter core. Especially this class, his lectures were so hard to sit through. I swear he talks about the american revolution like leorio talks about women. Personally I will never understand why history excites people. (this is me i don’t like history. I can’t stand learning about the revolution like my word it's so boring I might explode.) My legs bounced and I spun and fidgeted a pencil in my fingers. But finally he announced the class was over after what seemed like a millenia, and I shut my computer letting out a hard exhale

“Hey what’s your name.” i said, turning to the boy who sat to my right curiously.

“Why?” he asked packing up his items his voice gravelly

“Oh well just curios.”

“Ugh my name's Killua.” 

He groaned in pain or maybe annoyance and heaved his backpack over his shoulder putting his other arm through the strap and walked out from the aile. He nodded his head to the teacher, shoving something into his ears. Most likely earbuds and made his way out of the classroom. I decided not to follow, even though everything told me to run to his side. Seeing as Killua was already annoyed, most likely feeling sick. I oddly sat there and watched as he walked out. I wanted to talk to him more, he seemed interesting. I mean who would've thought to combine coffee and an energy drink? I smiled in wonder, I guess I have another challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo, it's Hina, I was originally a wattpad but due to wattpa d gaining new ownership they are talking down stories. I'll slowly be transitioning to being an Ao3 author soon. I'm in the middle of copy and pasting all the books I want to be here rn. So that's why suddenly I have four books published in the span of 3 days. I hope to get to know the A03 community better. :3 have a good day sweetheart.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1445 words

My fingertips ran along the spines of the books, feeling the textures of the different backings. My eyes gazed at each title muttering them under my breath. The library was huge, shelves lined the library in a maze like shape. The shelves were massive and long. I felt as if they could touch the tall ceilings but alas it was many, many feet away from the ceiling. At the very top was a bar which a metal ladder connected to, I pulled it carefully along the shelf then stopped. Placing a foot on the bottom step and reaching out my arm grabbing the leather backing and jumping from the ladder.

“Can you grab me the book next to the one you just grabbed? A voice behind me asked.

I jumped what seemed like twelve feet in the air and the voice let out a small chuckle. I turned around seeing a white haired male behind me leaning on the shelf that was parallel to the one I just jumped from. I blinked not recognizing him. But then saw the white fluffy and a familiar gray jacket.

“Killua?” I questioned 

“Yes? Hand me the book next to the one you pulled out.” he asked and I did as I was instructed.

I placed it into his hand, he was way more kept together today. It's been a couple days since the class, as the professor only held two lessons each week. Monday and Friday, so it's been a bit since i've seen the stranger. I watched him walk away, and I jogged to stand next to him.

“Hey wait, can i see your notes?” I asked 

“Do I know you?”

“You sat next to me last monday in history.” 

Killua looked up at the ceiling letting out a breath. He stayed quiet as if to relay his memories. Then he just started walking, being insistant I attempted to walk next to him, But he walked faster and I stopped following him and let out a groan. 

“Well I tried.”

I adjusted my backpack and made my way through the shelves finding the open area with tables and booths along the wall with some people sitting working on computers. I decided to sit on a table close to the oak shelves plopping my backpack on the table. Then opened my computer, logging in, getting a notebook, pencil, and pens. I find that working on homework in the library helps me concentrate. 

I’m studying to become a Wildlife Biologist. I grew up in nature, I felt at home in the trees. The green leaves and in the fall red, orange, and brown. I had plenty of pets growing up, most of them from the streets. My first dog Milo, a chocolate lab. His leg was broken and at age six I carried him the best I can back to my home and to aunt Mito. I watched as she carefully wrapped its leg using her knowledge as a nurse. I even bathed him myself, dirt and mud lined the walls of the tub. I was caked in the dirt but the dog was clean!

I knew that I wanted to help the environment, study animals and plants. Learning the material to do that was hard though My current homework was to identify the different plants. My cheeks puffed out, squinting my eyes looking at the leaf that was on the screen. I entered the name in the text box and silently cheered to myself when I got the answer correct.

***

I hurled my body onto the bed, my face crashing against the cold sheets. I let out a grunt, my head hurting from the homework and studying. I was finally done. I could do what I want now but my motivation to do anything had already disappeared. All my body and mind wanted to do was lay here letting my mind wander thinking about who knows what.

“Gon! I ordered some pizza!” Zushi yelled out and I popped off the bed gaining some energy at the thought of food.

I raced into the kitchen grabbing a plate and five slices of the pizza. I plopped my body onto the couch joining Zushi in watching television. He was watching cartoons, a show I didn't recognize but watched anyway placing my feet on the coffee table leaning back shoving my face. 

“How did studying go?”

“It went great, I got a lot done but now my head hurts like crazy!” I said zushi as I chewed my food.

He gave me a look and I gave him an awkward smile. I stood up, placing the plate on the table suddenly thirsty. I hummed as I filled a glass with tap water, grabbed some ibuprofen and graped two of the red pills gulping them down. I filled the glass back up and got back in my position plate of pizza on my thighs watching the tv.

“There’s this interesting guy in my history class.” i stated

“Oh ya?”

“His name is killua, I don’t know anything about him. He is mostly alone, takes good notes. He has beautiful eyes and when he’s not very hungover he dresses nice.”

“Hungover?” 

“Oh I had history class on November first and he sat next to me looking like a complete mess. Smelled like vodka and something sweet. When he sat down he poured a monster into an iced coffee.” I said with a chuckle and Zushi squinted his eyes.

“I can see why he caught your eye.” zushi said and continued to keep his gaze on the screen.

I let out a chuckle and just nodded, I rubbed Zushi’s hair, messing it up and he turned to give me a look. I shoved him slightly, finishing up my food with a smile. I leaned my head into the nice soft couch closing my eyes and humming a tune that's been stuck in my head. 

“Sushi sushi sushi, What about you? What's interesting in your life? Also can we have sushi for dinner tomorrow?”

Sush- I mean zushi turns and looks at me, his body relaxed and his legs positioned in the usual man spread. Still in his karate gear wearing a proud black belt that has been tied around his waist with a great precision. He squints at me and my eyebrows turn up in confusion. 

“What?”

“Nothing, I’ve been okay, the wing has been great and my teachers are good too.”

“You still think about being a teacher?” I ask, grabbing a blanket that was hung over the couch.

“Yea,”

I hum in response a smile on my face. Zushi and I have been friends since highschool. Many memories have been made together, ones where mostly zushi has had to get me out of trouble with the teachers. Zushi would make a great teacher, He’s understanding and knows how hard it can be to learn. He is hardworking and cares for people.

“Alright I’m heading to bed I have an early start tomorrow.” Zushi says leaving the room and I give him a warm smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls read my speal of information! 
> 
> Sorry for basically a filler chapter, the third chapter will be a lot to look forward to and I hope you will enjoy it. Right now the third chapter is over 1,000 words and will most likely be close to 2,000 For those who love long chapters you're going to enjoy it. But for now hope you liked the Gon and Zushi bonding time. 
> 
> For this book I want to take it a bit slower and focus more on the character development and plan out my plot points. If you haven't read my book Claiming you and it’s second book Forever mine along with the third Forever Yours, I encourage you to. It's pretty good, but this book I’m going to write using all my knowledge. This book is more about fluff and relationships and won’t have too much angst. My other book TRAPPED In My Own Head has a lot of angst. Woo if you want to check it out I highly suggest it.
> 
> If you have any comments or questions, or critiques and suggestions feel free to lay em on me! I always want to improve and hear from my readers. If there are any concerns or triggers, message me. I’m pretty active and try to respond to all my comments. If you want anything from me ask me! Thanks for taking the time to read my story, you all mean the world to me. Sorry for the massive speal of words, I’ll try to keep my author notes shorter. Thanks to everyone who actually read this, which I doubt is not very many.The


	4. Chapter Three

I have made a very amazing discovery. Killua comes to the library everyday to work on homework and read. I watch him through a bookshelf, my hands shoving two books away from one another. Face peering between the two hard covers. He sits on a table nearby currently reading a book. Earbuds in his ears, a white wire connecting it to his phone which sat on top of his closed computer placed on the table. 

How do I go about starting a conversation with him? You know what! who needs a plan, let's just yolo. I took a breath, then pushed the books together. I sat on the chair next to him placing my backpack on the floor. He looked up furrowing his eyebrows. I gave him a smile and he pulled one of the earbuds out. 

“Umm excuse me?” he said with some attitude.

“Hey Killua, we sit next to each other in history class and I was wondering if you could help me with our latest assignment.”

“Go bother someone else.” he turned his gaze to the book.

He obviously wasn’t interested in talking to me and I bit the inside of my cheek feeling anxious. His legs pointed the other direction, face going closer to the book slouched in his chair. I peered at the title, ‘A living witness’ it said in white lettering the book cover was a dark tan. I wonder what it’s about?

“Oh come on pleeease, I don’t know anyone else in that class.” I said truthfully and with a pout.

“Ugh fine but you owe me for helping you.”

I smiled giving me many congratulations in my mind and celebrating that I had a conversation with the male. Even though he looked at me with a little galre, I got out my computer and history notebook. Opening the black HP computer and entering my password. The screen popped up with my history word document, which I was actually working on. I pushed the computer so he could read the essay over. He put a ripped piece of paper in the book. Closing it and placing in on his computer. He shuffled his chair closer and pushed the screen back a bit more to see the text better. 

“You're doing pretty well. I would just mention more from the book and even put in some quotes.”

“Oh okay.”

I opened my bibliography looking at my sources but after a minute of glaring at the screen I gave up wanting to talk to the boy next to me. His face back into the book I couldn’t rein my curiosity in. Well you know what they say, “curiosity killed the cat.”

“Killua what do you like to do for fun?”

He looked at me with what seemed like an unhappy expression but my gaze was on the computer scrolling through an ebook that I was using as one of my main sources. He opened up his own computer with a ‘tch’ and I glanced at him. He’s quite stylish, his hair fluffy, but somehow well kept. wearing a blue knitted turtle neck that hugged his figure nicely showing that he had muscle. Black ripped jeans that showed some pieces of his pale skin, I personally enjoyed his multiple earrings on his ear and noticed he even had a nose ring. I liked his aesthetic, a bit gothish vibe because of the piercings but also had a bit of the boy next door aethstetic as well. He looked at me and I could finally see his eyes again which had eyeliner making his big eyes look a bit more pointed. He is extremely attractive and I gave him a smile. The gayness inside of my cheeks flush a bit but because of my tan latino skin I doubt it’s visible. 

“Why do you want to know?”

“Well, you seem cool. I love getting more friends!” 

I gave him a warm smile, and turned to my screen. I don’t want to stare too long as the poor boy is already a bit nervous. He doesn’t want to talk to me anyway so I shouldn’t push my luck. I may be a bit idodic but I've learned enough from Sush- Zushi and Kurapika’s scolding to know what to do when making new friends. As I wait for his answer very impatiently I grab my history notebook. Not being able to highlight it and dot little words in the margien being annoying to me so I opted to take notes instead. I have to go a bit slower in my writing, not wanting Killua to see my awful handwriting my friends call “my chicken scratch,” I decide to write the page number and what caught my eye. A couple quotes, and even a description of what a section talked about so I could go back and implement it in my long annoying essay we were assigned yesterday. 

“I like to draw.” Killua said a bit quietly 

“That’s super cool, maybe some time you could show me some of your work.” My voice was laced with curiosity and excitement. It took all I had not to demand to see them now. 

“When doing notes, color coding and organization is key.” he says taking the notebook from me. 

He grabs a couple pens from a pocket in his bag. And presses on the pen making the nib come out of the tip. He grips it and underlines a sentence and Gon watches him. Glancing between his beautiful eyes and his thin fingers that grip the pen. He clears his throat playing with the hem of his t-shirt. 

“So what’s your major?”

Killua places the pen down looking into his eyes, I notice his long white eyelashes. The way then covers his eyes a bit as he glances down. He doesn’t answer the question right away, probably deciding if he should talk at all or get up and run away. 

“I want to be a psychiatrist.”

“Can I know why?” I ask my voice smooth, a bit quiet and tender.

I want to show the boy that I’m not scary. That I want to know who he is, that I genuinely cares. Not once have I seen the boy with another person. He could just be busy with work or something, but I know how it feels to be lonely. 

“I just want to help people.” He pauses looking up at gon, “I have a sibling who has D.I.D and one with anxiety. I want to be able to help them and help others.” He mumbles.

I barely catch his soft words but I smile brightly, “That's amazing Killua, you seem like an amazing brother.” 

Killua's eyes gloss over with confusion as if that wasn’t the words he was expecting. He nods answering with an additional hum. I contemplate for a second before taking a breath.

“I am majoring in wildlife biology. I grew up in nature so it is a part of me.”

“Where did you grow up?”

“I grew up in a small town on the east coast of Florida, Called Whale Island. It was small, everyone knew each other and I lived in a house close to the beach. I loved how warm it was all year around.” I told him with a smile my stomach bursting with excitement.

Killua looked at him, his body facing him and his hands gripped the book that was placed on his thighs. He was still tense but I could tell he was less nervous and a bit more comfortable. He looked at me, his eyes a bit softer, his demeanor was cold but at least he wasn't glaring at me. I for one see that as progress, Kurapika would say I'm too optimistic. 

“I grew up on a mountain called Kukuroo in Alaska. It was always cold. I lived near a forest.” He admitted his lips pursed together.

“Oh, that's super cool, I would go hiking a lot and was, and still am pretty outdoorsy. Biking, running did a lot of sports. Tell me more about alaska and stuff.”

I was practically bouncing in my chair, my smile going from ear to ear. I had to grip my chair in order to stay still. He places his book on the table placing one of his legs on his chair propping it up.

“Well, I was homeschooled, I did hike around our property. But I couldn’t bike or play sports. I did build a lot of snowmen and snowball fights with my siblings were almost daily.” 

Gon noted that killuas voice was calmer, “I Personally am an only child. How old are your siblings?” 

Killua paused looking up at the chandelier on the ceiling. “The oldest is 36, then 29, I’m 26, 17, then the youngest is 15. Pretty big family, but surprisingly the age differences don't really affect our relationship all that much.”

I hugged my knees looking at the table as he spoke. He talked about his siblings calmly, and with a bit of happiness and excitement. His lips tilted up a bit and his eyes visibly softened. He shifted his position in a more comfortable one. I want to be able to keep Killua talking. Now knowing his siblings are a good topic and one he likes. I decide to keep him talking about them as long as possible. 

“Tell me more about you siblings.” 

Killua takes his gaze from the chandelier moving his face to gon’s, “I’m pretty close to my eldest brother. He’s a hair stylist, a pretty darn good one too. In his free time he does makeup, mostly on his boyfriend. He keeps his hair crazy long, Somehow healthy even though it reaches to his upper thighs.”

He stops talking to check his phone that buzzed. He grabs it from the table flipping it around and presses the home button. It lights up and he sighs, shoving it into his pocket. The boy grabs his things carefully placing them into his bag.

“Can I have your number?”

Killua groans but quickly writes down his number in my history notebook. He turns around not giving me another glance. I watch the little kitten keychain sway on his backpack as he leaves the library. When he leaves I pump a fist into the air biting my lip to keep me from shouting out a woop. I scored, I was able to talk to Killua even getting his number. I even got some information out of him! I mentally pack my back. Tapping the spacebar on my computer in order to turn it on again. The computer shut down during our conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll use my Author notes at the end of each chapter to address information and stuff from the chapter. Maybe answer things that may come up from the fic. I’ll discuss maybe some backstory or things that might not make sense. I’ll go straight to the point but may stray off a bit as I will edit these like I do my story. I will also address my inspirations and credit people here. I would appreciate you reading them but I mean it’s your life so do what you want. 
> 
> I wanted to address the ages of everyone in this fanfiction. I actually Looked up everyone that will frequently show up in the fic and know the age gaps. For example Illumi, milluki, and killuas age gaps are the same in cannon. I wanted to keep Alluka, and kalluto younger in this fic. In cannon illumi’s 24, Milluki is 17, Killua is 14, Alluka is 13, and Kalluto is 12. Kurapika is 19, leorio’s age is unknown but we know he’s over 16 I also saw he’s 21 Zushi’s age is unknown. For the fic I took liberties for leorio, kurapika and zushi. Setting there ages at 30, 31, and 21. 
> 
> I was speculating to have Killua be from japan but I decided not to. Not for any reason really but I just wanted to make him from alaska. I wanted Gon to be somewhere warm all the time so I guess Florida… Also it’s kinda funny. I also saw a cute comic the other day where the artist interpreted Gon as latino. I thought that was cute and wanted to try it for myself. 
> 
> I would explain Killua’s family situation but I’ve decided to leave you in the dark. I took inspiration from ultimatexadmin of fanfiction.net from one of their fanfictions. I enjoyed reading about how close the siblings were to each other. 


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1157 words

The bakery seemed extra busy today, Loud chatter that bundled up and bounced to all corners of the room. I Hummed scanning the barcode as quickly as I could. My mouth watered from the different types of buns I had been scanning.I made sure to hold them delicately as no one wants a smooshed Curry Pan. Lunchtime is our busiest time where many students come and buy cheap food for something to fill their stomachs. I personally loved this store as it was based off of japanese bread buns. My favorite was the Melon Bun. It tasted tart but also sweet. I could feel some drool which I swiftly wiped off with my apron. Another customer sauntered over to the counter. I was met with Blue eyes and a pale complexion. 

“Oh hey Killua!” I said with a smile my stomach bubbling with excitement.

“Hey…” he says and looks at the counter. “I’ll have a Choco Cornet, and a Sangaria Ramune strawberry drink.”

I nod and slide open the glass grabbing the choco bun with gloved hands. I then go over to the fridge opening it and grabbing the glass drink. Placing it on the counter and running up the items my now ungloved hands tapping the buttons and the screen. He hands me a 20 our fingertips meeting for a slight second, Making my lips turn up even more. 

“Hey welfin i’m taking my lunch break!” I announce and my coworker scowles.

Before he can protest I grab a melon bun and a soda flavored lime. Running out and tapping killua on the shoulder. I smile sweetly at him and show my melon bun. He lets out a sigh, his features softening. I can perceive that maybe he didn’t want to eat alone. People shuffle past us and Killua walks out of the crowded bakery. I ignore welfin wanting to eat a melon bun and try to get to know more about killua. We sit at a nearby bench, the wood a spruce and the air a bit chilly. It especially likes to nip at my nose and ears.

“So how have you been?” I ask and open the soda cap with a pop.

“It’s been okay, nothing much sense i saw you this morning in history.”

I humm, “Well you mentioned that you work, Where at?”

Killua takes a couple bites of his chocolate filled bun. Then open the strawberry soda while taking a seat. His plump lips curve around the bottle some soda drops onto his lips making them damp. He runs a hand through his hair letting out a hot breath. Which shows as a smoke cloud comes out from his mouth. He hums a tune sounding familiar.

“A local restaurant, I’m a waiter.”

“Ooooo, What restaurant I'll definitely visit. I would love a cute waiter like you to give me my food.”

He turns his head so I can't see his face taking a bite of his bun a bit violently. I chuckle giving his shoulder a playful shove which he reciprocates back making me giggle harder. I smile and nom on my melon bread letting out a groan as the bread melts onto my mouth. My smile grows and I sway side to side like I'm a child.

“Killua, You’re so fun to talk to!”

“Of course I am.” He says proudly and with a little ‘tch’

We both finnish off our lunches chatting and I get up waving goodbye. I humm a fun bobby tune with a bounce in my step. By the time I'm back behind the counter the store is mostly empty with a glaring angry welfin. He puts a hand on my shoulder scowling anger and annoyance plastered on his face. I feel some sweat build up on my forehead.

“Have fun?” he asks, his voice laced with annoyance.

“Of course!” 

On one of the key racks I grab a certain golden key the metal brings a cool touch to my fingertips. I open the cash register then grab a couple bucks from my wallet. I pay for the meal I had before gritting my teeth and getting back to work. It’s just a cycle of getting out buns and drinks and giving them to the customers. I almost died of boredom, but at least the lunch hour was over and I was just able to chill at the register.

At least that didn’t last long, I almost groaned when a certain black haired girl came into the bakery. Don’t get me wrong she is sweet and gives me tips. She is very persistent and has a very obvious crush on me. She always seemed to come in when my shift was close to ending.

“Gon! How are you?” she asked with a smile black hair pulled up in a ponytail.

“I'm okay, how about you palm?”

She paused looking at me and she shifted her weight. I came to notice her patterns. Whenever she wanted to ask me something big she always shifted her weight from foot to foot. Then nervously fiddle with the fabric of her lavender dress. 

“Do you want to order your usual curry pan? Or maybe even a drink?” I asked, trying to interrupt her thought process.

There are only so many times till I finally break in. I reject her over and over and I just feel so bad. As if she's a little lost puppy coming to me for guidance. She mumbles a little ‘both’ I take that as a way to hurry and get her order. Anything to get her to leave. I feel so bad maybe just one dinner would be okay. Just staying friends won’t hurt.

I look at welfin who chuckles and I try not to sowl at him. The boy looks at the scene unfolding like an action movie. He even pretends to eat popcorn. The overly cautious man has an attitude. Maybe to get back I should pretend to throw water at him? I chuckle at the fantasy of him freaking out. 

“Alright, that’s going to come to 500 yen!” I say chirpily.

She gives me some extra, “Keep the extra.” she adds.

I give her a nod “See you palm.”

She looks up at me while I give her a smile, my lips twitching a bit. She mumbles a thanks before finally leaving. I sigh checking the time on my phone. I sigh happily before seeing a text from killua. I decide it can wait, I shouldn’t be on my phone when my shift isn’t over. Even if it ends in five minutes.

“Alright welfin my shifts over so I’m heading out.”

“Alright drive safe!” 

I laugh before walking out looking at Killua's message. My mouth turns into again a bright smile, my cheeks dusting a little pink. I read his message over and over. I put a fist up in the air, cheering myself on, now this is a win!


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2092 words

*~*Warning explicit language*~*

"I enjoyed eating lunch with you, wanna eat again tomorrow?" 

Maybe it was just my ADD but just that one message sent me into a frenzy. Driving home was an absolute bitch. I swear I needed to get my steering under control or I might get pulled over. My left foot bounced making a little noise each time the bottom of my shoe tapped the floor of my car. My right foot pressed the gas pedal in order to pick up my speed, not wanting to drive like my grandma. 

Honestly I thought I would have to go on my hands and knees to beg Killua to be my friend. Which honestly I wasn't against, so I still felt my body bubble in surprise but overwhelmed with excitement. When I was younger because of my ADHD most people found me annoying. Constantly wiggling, I learned differently so I was often behind in school. I was in special classes and was often made fun of. I was often impulsive which led me into trouble with the teachers. Besides the rude comments I was never bothered by the bullying, Aunt Mito always set me down saying that what they said wasn't true. 

My throat tightened a bit as I pretty much forced myself to concentrate so I wouldn't crash into other cars while trying to park. As much as I loved to daydream and reminisce I wouldnt like a ticket or a fine. When I did manage to park, which wasn't the best but I'm still in the lines so... I opened the door extremely carefully Putting my hand in between my car door and the car I parked really close to. I shoved and squeezed my body out from the car then ducked my torso inside grabbing my keys and wallet. 

The short sprint to my apartment seemed like a marathon, well more like a mental marathon. All I could think about was what I should reply to Killua's message. The boy seemed shy so this is a giant step in becoming friends. So of course I'm going to accept but how should I go about it? I don't want to seem too clingy but I also don't want to seem detached. Should I make it long or just a few words. I can almost feel steam coming from my ears. I'm thinking too much. Overthinking is supposed to be kurapikas job!

"OH! I'LL JUST CALL KURAPIKA!" I shout for no reason at all.

Zushi basically jumps out of his skin. I laugh and he shoots me a look, which I give him an apologetic smile. He sighs going back to his computer, most likely working on homework. I ignore the beckoning call of my own homework to file my contacts until I find Kurapikas, also known as 'fem boy' according to my phone. It was originally Leorio's comment about how he looked like Honey from Ouran highschool host club that sparked the idea of how he looked like loli. But after a few smacks we decided he's more of a femboy, and no matter how hard Kuapika protests it still sticks. Surprisingly kurapika picks up after a couple rings, which i'm greeted with a confused groggy "hellooo" 

"Yo, Kurapika I need some advice on how I should reply to a text."

"Ok."

"Well killua asked if we could have lunch together and i don't know what to say."

"Just say yes."

Before I could say anything kurapika has already hung up. I let out a puff from my notrials. This wasn't out of the ordinary for the femboy, he often just hangs up on you even in the middle of a sentence. But I defeatedly went to Killua's text looking at it. I type a couple different messages then deleting them. I groan whining like a child, I look over at my wall spacing out for a second. I finally just type, "I would love to, how about Sushi Tomorrow?"

* * *

Tomorrow afternoon didn't come soon enough. It was as if time purposefully slowed down just for me. Bouncing my legs, my whole body tense. My biology class was a nightmare, throat closing, big huffs. Leorio, who happened to share that class with me, gave me side glances. His eyes squinting at me each time I pouted. He elbowed my ribs after another smash of my head into my hands. He looked at me with a glare, Leorio actually likes this class so he most likely wants me to shut up.

But finally the professor dismissed the class, and I was able to get up, stretch and sprint out of the classroom. I left the confused leorio to meet Killua at the C wing stairs. Apparently Killua was taking neurology in this building at the same time I had biology so he agreed when we had time we would go to lunch together. 

I jogged up to the white haired boy, smiling and waving like an idiot. He looked up at me and bit his lip, his cheeks heating up. I looked around noticing the stares. So I slowed to a shuffle, approaching him with a bright smile. He looked up at me and lifted his right arm giving me a wave. I admired- no I just looked at his face, then I noticed his nose ring. 

"Did you always have a piercing?" 

"I've had my nostril piercing for about a couple years but I got the septum piercing a couple months ago." 

"Septum....?"

He brings his long pointer finger placing it on the columella of his nose. It reminded me of the ring they put on cow's noses, But 10 million times sexier. A silver ring dangled from the columella, with small diamond embellishments. On his nostril sat a silver diamond. The silver was a great contrast from his skin which had a colder, more bluer undertones. 

"What about your ear piercings?" I asked very curiously and was now bending my knees in order to admire his piercings.

Killua placed his pointer finger on his ear. " I have what's called a triple lobe." 

My eyes followed his explanation and admired the three piercings.Tthe lowest one on his lobe is what he called a silver bolt stud earring. While the two others on his lobe were just regular silver studs. I followed as he traced the helix of his ear where four silver ring earrings hung proudly. He said they are called helix piercings, which made sense as they were placed on the helix of his ear. Lastly he had a daith piercing which again was a silver piercing with diamond embellishments.

"That's super cool Killua, You look really hot with piercings."

He gave me a smug mile using his hand to motion me forward. I of course followed him walking by his side. I noticed how he often walked with his hands in his pockets. Strangely he walked his hands behind his head, his walk confident. I smiled, glad that Killua seemed to be feeling great. We didn't chat but I didn't find the silence awkward. In a way it was refreshing, just enjoying eachothers company. 

I decided to let him pick the sushi place. Yesterday night he texted me back saying he knew the best sushi place. He talked about how much he craved it but it was somewhat pricey. I didn't mind as we didnt eat out every time we went to lunch. 

"So is the place on campus?" 

"It's off campus but still very close." 

The sushi place looked like what I had expected. Small, looked a little shabby and ran down. Yet it was inviting one of those lucky cats was placed on a small tall wooden table by the door, its paw moving back and forth. The door had a bell on it so when killua opened it, the bell rang and the golden bell's sound was quite pretty. The floor was oak wooden vinyl, the chairs and tables painted white. The walls had murals of japanese cherry blossoms, and cats with all sorts of expressions. 

"It's cute." I said to Killua who nodded at me.

I found it so funny how goth and unapproachable killua looked. Yet his favorite restaurant was a cat styled japanese sushi. He was so interesting, the more I learned about him the more I wanted to know. My body acked to just throw him in my arms and instantly become the best of friends. 

We sat at a table, killua across from me, a wall to my left where a proud looking kitten sat. The waitress placed menus in front of us nodding while walking away. Like all American customer service she walked away as fast as she could not wanting to deal with us. I opened it looking at the different types of rolls. 

Killua must have noticed my frustrated face, "Honestly anything's good just go with what your stomach is saying."

"Okay, I think i'll just have Nigiri and Temaki rolls..."

"Okay." 

Killua waves his hands and the worker drags herself over to them. Her shoulder slumped and Killua groaned. He looked like he wanted to punch her. His stomach growled furiously which caused me to giggle. I tried to stop when he gave me a glare but It only sent me into a fit of laughter.

"What can I get for you."

"I'll have three california rolls and he'll have a Nigiri and Temaki roll."

"Okay, that will be right out." she said ripping a piece of paper from her little notepad walking away and giving it to someone behind the counter.

The place was quite empty, I can understand why. It was a Friday afternoon, around 12:20 to be exact. You don't usually eat sushi for lunch so it's honestly the perfect time to be here. I bite my lip suddenly getting bouncy, It was getting harder to control my gayness. I had a big thing for guy's in piercings, Killua is 100% my type. He could honestly just wear a trash bag and st

"So do you like cats?" I blurted out.

Killua tilted his head, "yea, I have two at my place."

My eyes widened and I leaned forward looking at him, "wow that so cool. Can I see pictures?"

Killua nodded his head biting his lip. The tips of his lips twitched, he looked excited. He probably didn't like cats.. no he loved them. He grabbed his phone from his pocket, unlocking it and scrolled through it before shoving his phone in my face.

"This is nutella, He's a Himalayan cat with way too much attitude."

He scrolls through a couple pictures the first thing I notice is the cat's grumpy little face. He's mostly white, with brown at his snoot, the tips of his paws, his small ears,and the end of his tail. His poses are super cute, often found on his back, paws just chilling in the air. I end up giggling as I see him wrapped in a blanket his face looking as if he wants to murder you.

"Now my other cat is Chocro, she is an Abyssinian. Which is the opposite of nutella, she's like a dog, Very playful, loves people and other animals."

I Look at the slimmer, orange, brown cat. Her photos are mostly what seems like action shots. Big brown eyes that look at the camera slyly as he knows he's about to do something he's not supposed to. 

Our in depth conversation about his cats has been interrupted by our waitress. We didn't mind as she brought our food with her. I grab the fork not wanting to even try the chopsticks. The sushi is surprisingly well made and the fishy flavor melts onto my mouth and I hum at the amazing taste. Smiling, I finnish the rolls quiet quickly and look up to see that Killua has finished his.

"So you a fast eater too?" I ask him.

"Yea, honestly i'm still hungry..." he says with an embarrassed blush.

"Me too, Wanna get cheap burgers?"

"Hell yea." he says with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the moment I'm going through a lot. I'm struggling with my mental health so I apologize for my publishing being slow. I have to do a lot of homework and my mental heaths in the drain. I'm trying to focus on my health so I'm sorry but the chapters are going to be published here and there.


End file.
